Wie man Harry vom Hausaufgabenmachen abhält
by Buecher-FFwurm
Summary: Harry landet bei der Flucht vor Filch in den Kerkern und trifft ungünstigerweise auf seinen Erzfeind. Doch was passiert wenn Beide die gleiche wahnwitzige Idee haben, die sie vor einer Strafe bewahren würde?


**Titel: **Wie man Harry vom Hausaufgabenmachen abhält…

**Pairing: **Harry/Draco

**Raiting: **T/P16 Slash

**Inhalt**: Harry landet bei der Flucht vor Filch in den Kerkern und trifft ungünstigerweise auf seinen Erzfeind. Doch was passiert wenn Beide die gleiche wahnwitzige Idee haben, die sie vor einer Strafe bewahren würde?

**Oneshot **

**~ Wie man Harry vom Hausaufgabenmachen abhält… ~**

„So eine verdammte Scheiße aber auch!" Harry Potter fluchte was das Zeug hielt.

Keuchend hastete der Gryffindor um die nächste Ecke, nur um direkt dahinter schlitternd zum Stehen zu kommen.

Eine Sackgasse.

„Bei Merlins Barte, das darf doch nicht wahr sein!"

Harry konnte es nicht fassen. So ein Pech konnte aber auch nur ihm vergönnt sein. Warum bei Merlin hatte er sich nach der Sperrstunde auch noch mal auf den Weg machen müssen, um sein vergessenes Zaubertränkebuch aus den Kerkern zu holen? Seine Hausaufgaben würde Snape doch sowieso in der Luft zerreißen.

Fahrig tastete der Schwarzhaarige die Steinwände ab. Hier MUSSTE es doch irgendwo eine Geheimtür geben. Die blöden Kerker waren schließlich voll davon.

Erschrocken wirbelte Harry herum, als hinter ihm bereits die trampelnden Schritte des Hausmeisters ertönten. Vergessenes Zaubertränkebuch, noch nichtgeschriebene Hausaufgaben und allein in einer Sackgasse in den Kerkern gestrandet – schön und gut, aber warum musste Mrs. Norris ihn auch noch bemerken. Das verlauste Fellknäuel hätte ihn doch netterweise mal übersehen können, oder? Jetzt war ihm auch noch Filch auf den Fersen und bei seinem Glück würde der alte Kauz ihn sofort zu seinem Professor für Zaubertränke bringen. Schlimmer konnte es echt nicht mehr kommen!

Das Gegenteil bewies eine sich plötzlich zur Seite schiebende Wand. Die Person, die aus dem Raum dahinter hastete und Harry fast über den Haufen gerannt hätte, starrte ihn genauso entgeistert an, wie Harry sich gerade fühlte. Harry stöhnte innerlich auf.

Verdammt, es konnte IMMER noch schlimmer kommen! Das hätte er doch langsam gelernt haben müssen!

Draco Malfoys graue Augen starrten ihn vollkommen fassungslos an und weiteten sich dann schockartig, als Filchs Stimme erschreckend nah ertönte.

„Meine Süße, wen hast du denn wieder aufgespürt, hm? Ich hoffe doch nicht wieder irgendwelche hormongesteuerten Teenager, die sich hier unten vergnügen wollen. Wann werden sie es endlich lernen? Die Kerker ist ein Ort fürs Foltern und nicht irgendein… irgendein… Liebesnest! Mrs. Norris, lauf doch schon mal vor, damit du mich vorwarnen kannst. Ich hoffe es ist einfach nur ein nichtsnutziger Erstklässler, aber wenn nicht… auf so was kann ich nach so einem Tag wirklich gut verzichten." Die Katze maunzte zustimmend.

Harry konnte es nicht verhindern. Sein Blick flog reflexartig zu Malfoy. Dieser starrte zurück. Was wenn… Stopp, Stopp, Stopp, Malfoy war doch gerade durch eine Tür gekommen, oder? Dann konnten sie sich vielleicht da verstecken.

„Na los, Malfoy", zischte Harry, „wo ist deine tolle Tür, durch die du gerade gekommen bist?"

Der Slytherin zischte zurück: „Lässt sich nur von Innen öffnen!" Keine weitere Erklärung, oder sonst etwas. Auch egal, sie standen immer noch hier draußen und in diesem Moment, erklang erneut Filchs Stimme.

„Kannst du etwas sehen, meine Süße?"

Panisch sahen Harry und Malfoy sich an. Wohl zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben saßen sie im selben Boot.

Und dann sah Harry es. Er sah es in Malfoys Augen. Ein undefinierbarer Ausdruck war in ihnen erschienen, etwas, was er nicht kannte, was er nicht deuten konnte. Und doch wusste er: Malfoy hatte dieselbe wahnwitzige Idee, wie er auch.

Oh Gott, oh Gott, oh Gott… So verzweifelt konnten sie doch nicht sein, oder? Aber auf eine Strafarbeit konnte er nun wirklich verzichten.

Gehetzt suchte der Gryffindor erneut den Gang und die Steinwände ab. Es MUSSTE einen Ausweg geben. Eine Alternative. Es MUSSTE einfach! Als Malfoy den Kopf schief legte, flog sein Blick zurück zu dem Blonden. Er starrte ihn immer noch so merkwürdig an.

„Vergiss es! Das…", fing Harry an. Er wollte ihm eigentlich sagen, dass diese Idee eine absolut hirnrissige war und auf keinen Fall in Frage kam, doch er kam nicht so weit. Der Slytherin machte plötzlich einen großen Schritt auf ihn zu und schob ihn grob an die Wand.

Im nächsten Augenblick lagen Malfoys Lippen auf seinen und der Slytherin schob ihm die Arme um die Schultern. Vollkommen erstarrt blickte Harry Malfoy in die grauen Augen. In ihnen lag immer noch ein undefinierbarer Ausdruck, aber ein amüsiertes Funkeln hatte sich dazu gesellt.

Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Der Kerl fand die Situation auch noch lustig. Harrys Erstarrung verflog augenblicklich. Wütend wollte er den Slytherin von sich wegschieben, als er aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung wahrnahm.

Mrs. Norris

Die Katze war um die Ecke gestrichen und starrte die beiden Jungen jetzt aus unheimlich leuchtenden Katzenaugen an.

Malfoy hatte das Tier wohl ebenfalls wahrgenommen, den er verstärkte seinen Griff um Harrys Schultern und fing an den Kuss zu vertiefen. Sanft bewegte er seine Lippen gegen Harrys.

Oh Gott, hatte er gerade ‚sanft' und ‚Malfoy' in einem Satz gedacht? Harry war schon wieder in eine Schockstarre gefallen.

„Komm schon, Potter", murmelte Malfoy gegen seine Lippen. „Ein bisschen mehr Mühe, wenn ich bitten darf, sonst kauft sie uns das nie ab!"

„Das ist eine KATZE, Malfoy!", murmelte Harry zurück.

„Erzähl mir das, wenn Filch hier gleich auftaucht, weil sie uns durchschaut hat." Und mit diesen leisen Worten, beendete der Slytherin ihre kurze Konversation, die zeitlich nicht unpassender hätte sein können, indem er den Kopf neigte und mit der Zunge über Harrys Unterlippe fuhr.

Der Gryffindor wollte empört etwas sagen, doch Malfoy nutze die Gelegenheit, um seine Zunge durch Harrys leicht geöffnete Lippen zu schlängeln und dessen Zunge neckisch anzustupsen.

Harry konnte nicht verhindern, dass kurz aufkeuchte. Wieso konnte dieser Bastard bitteschön so gut küssen. Das war doch verboten.

Ach, Scheiß drauf, war sein letzter Gedanke, bevor er die Augen schloss und den Kuss zu erwidern begann. Innerlich grinsend bemerkte er Malfoys Überraschung. Mit einiger Genugtuung schob er dem Slytherin die Arme um die Taille und zog ihn noch ein bisschen enger an sich.

Das musste diese dämliche Katze doch jetzt überzeugen! Und wirklich: Hecktisches Maunzen ertönte und dann Filchs Stimme, die antwortete:

„Na, hast du wen gefunden, meine Süße? Ja? Hab ich's doch befürchtet. He, ihr da hinten, ihr habt Glück, dass ich euch nun wirklich nicht zugucken möchte. 20 Punkte Abzug für das jeweilige Haus, in das ihr gehört. Und jetzt seht zu, dass ihr in eure Schlafsäle kommt!"

Verärgert vor sich hingrummelnd, ertönten die schlurfenden Schritte des Hausmeisters, der wohl das Feld räumte.

20 Punkte Abzug. Das war ok. Erleichtert öffnete Harry die Augen, nur um irritiert zu bemerken, dass Malfoys Augen ebenfalls geschlossen waren.

Halloo? Filch ist weg! Noch nicht mitbekommen? Hat alles ganz wunderbar funktioniert…

Plötzlich krachte die Tatsache, dass er hier stand und mit Malfoy knutschte, wieder in Harrys Bewusstsein. Und zu seinem Entsetzen musste er sich eingestehen, dass es sich gar nicht so schlecht anfühlte! Dieser Kerl konnte wirklich verboten gut küssen.

Harry wollte gerade wieder die Augen schließen und diesen komische Situation einfach komische Situation sein zu lassen, als Malfoy mit einem letzten sanften Stupser den Kuss beendete und langsam seine Augen öffnete.

Leicht keuchend sahen sich die beiden Erzfeinde in die Augen. Draco Malfoys Maske saß wohl zum ersten Mal nicht einwandfrei, denn Harry konnte erkennen, dass der Slytherin genauso durcheinander war, wie er selbst. Nie zuvor hatten die silbernen Seelenspiegel so aufgewühlt gewirkt.

Lange standen die beiden Jungen einfach nur da und sahen sich an. Immer noch waren Malfoys Arme um Harrys Schultern geschlungen, Harrys Hände lagen immer noch auf der Hüfte des Slytherins und nach wie vor waren sie eng aneinander gepresst. Keiner von ihnen schien es wirklich wahrzunehmen.

Der Moment dehnte sich zu einer Ewigkeit aus, in der Beide versuchten zu verstehen, was gerade eben geschehen war.

Es war alles so surreal. Wie in Trance hob Harry schließlich eine Hand, um dem Blonden eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. Im gleichen Augenblick senkte Malfoy den Kopf und küsste Harry erneut. Und wieder war Harry vollkommen gefangen von diesen Lippen, von diesem Gefühl, dass sie hinterließen. Anders als zuvor war es ein unglaublich sanfter und vorsichtiger Kuss.

Und dann war es plötzlich vorbei.

Ruckartig hatte der Slytherin sich zurück gezogen, Harry noch einen Moment in die Augen gesehen und war dann fast fluchtartig davongeeilt.

Außer Atem und absolut verwirrt rutschte der Gryffindor langsam an der Wand hinunter.

Was zur Hölle war da eben passiert? Hatte er wirklich hier mitten in den Kerkern gestanden und seinen Erzfeind geküsst? Und ihm hatte es auch noch gefallen. Sogar mehr als nur gefallen!

Verzweifelt fiel Harrys Kopf nach hinten gegen die Wand. Bei Merlin, das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein! Nicht viele wussten, dass er, Harry Potter, der Junge-der-Lebt, schwul war, aber dass es jetzt ausgerechnet sein Erzfeind wusste, war alles andere als beruhigend. Darum, ob Malfoy es wirklich wusste, machte Harry sich noch nicht mal mehr Gedanken. Es war leider viel zu offensichtlich gewesen, schließlich war er alles andere als abgeneigt gewesen.

Oh verdammt, was hatte ihn nur dazu geritten, nach diesem ersten Kuss nicht so schnell wie möglich zu verschwinden. Dann hätte er vielleicht noch behaupten können, dass er da nur mitgespielt hatte, um sich vor eine Strafarbeit zu drücken. Aber so… Weiterknutschen, obwohl Filch schon weg war, war dann wohl doch etwas auffällig.

Allerdings… Momentchen, hatte nicht Malfoy diesen zweiten Kuss angefangen. Mit funkelnden Augen hob Harry den Kopf und starrte in die Richtung, in die der Slytherin verschwunden war.

Da war er wohl nicht der Einzige, der nicht gerade abgeneigt gewesen war. Das konnte ja noch interessant werden.

STOP! Er dachte doch nicht wirklich gerade darüber nach, diese Situation zu wiederholen? Immerhin war das noch immer Draco-Eisklotz-Malfoy, der mit alles und jedem spielte. Und jetzt hatte dieser leider das beste Mittel, seinen Erzfeind so richtig schön fertig zu machen.

Resigniert stand Harry auf. Dann musste er sich eben damit abfinden, dass der Kuss seines Erzfeindes der Beste war, den er bisher bekommen hatte.

Den Weg zurück zum Gryffindorturm nahm der Schwarzhaarige kaum wahr, denn er dachte immer noch über die Gefühle nach, die dieser Kuss Draco Malfoys in ihm ausgelöst hatten.

Es durfte doch nicht wahr sein, dass so ein einfacher Kuss ihn so aus der Bahn werfen konnte.

**.oOÖOo.**

„Harry, Mrs. Norris starrt dich schon die ganze Zeit an! Hast du irgendwas ausgefressen?"

Harry zuckte zusammen, als er Hermines Stimme neben sich vernahm.

Irritiert schaute er sich um. Sie hatte Recht. Die verdammte Katze saß an der Ecke des Ganges, der zum Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer führte und lies ihn nicht aus den Augen.

Wie es der Zufall wollte, kamen just in diesem Moment die Slytherins um die Ecke, um sich zu den Schülern zu gesellen, die auf Snape warteten. In die Katze, die Harry die ganze Zeit über regungslos angesehen hatte, kam plötzlich Bewegung. Ruckartig drehte sie ihren Kopf in Richtung der sich nährenden Schlangen und die gelben Katzenaugen, die in der vergangen Nacht so unheimlich geleuchtet hatten, fixierten… Draco Malfoy.

Hastig wandte der Gryffindor den Kopf ab, nur um Hermines skeptischen Blick zu begegnen. Er räusperte sich verlegen und der Ausdruck in ihren Augen wurde noch ein bisschen misstrauischer.

„Äh… nein, nein, ich hab nichts angestellt." Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und Harry beeilte sich hinzuzufügen: „Na gut… ich… ähm, ich bin gestern Abend noch mal los um… um mein Tränkebuch zu holen. Das hatte ich doch vergessen. Leider bin ich dabei auf Mrs. Norris gestoßen, aber ich konnte ihr entwischen, bevor sie Filch holen konnte. Wahrscheinlich lässt sie mich jetzt nicht mehr aus den Augen, um eine weitere Chance zu bekommen."

Oh Gott, redete er hier von demselben Tier, das er gestern noch als ‚dumme Katze' betitelt hatte? Wenn Hermine ihm diese Geschichte bloß abkaufte. Zum Glück lag sein Buch ja wirklich noch im Klassenzimmer und die Hausaufgaben hatte er ja auch nicht.

Offensichtlich glaubte sie ihm, denn sie wandte sich wieder Ron zu. So hatte Harry die Möglichkeit einen kleinen Blick in Richtung Draco Malfoy zu schicken. Der Slytherin sah genauso müde aus, wie Harry sie fühlte. Anscheinend war er nicht der Einzige, der gestern Nacht nicht hatte schlafen können.

Der Gedanke an den Grund dafür, trieb Harry das Blut in die Wangen. Als Draco genau in diesem Augenblick den Kopf hob und Harrys Blick erwiderte, wurde das Rot seiner Wangen noch ein bisschen intensiver.

Hastig senkte er den Kopf. Oh Gott, war das peinlich. Was war denn nun los? Seit wann wurde er denn so schnell rot? Vielleicht seit du mit Draco Malfoy in einem dunklen Kerkergang hemmungslos rumgeknutscht hast?

Harry war versucht seinen Kopf gegen die nächste Wand zu schlagen, um wenigstens seine nervige innere Stimme auszuschalten, die ihm immer wieder so unglaublich charmant auf bestimmte Tatsachen aufmerksam machte. Doch der Auftritt seines ebenso gehassten Zaubertränkeprofessors hielt ihn vorerst von Selbstverletzungen ab.

So schnell es ihm möglich war, versuchte der Gryffindor sich zwischen seine Mitschüler zu drängen, um seinen roten Kopf vor Malfoy zu verstecken. Trotzdem konnte er den stechenden Blick des Slytherins die ganze Zeit in seinem Rücken spüren. Aus diesem Grund seufzte Harry erleichtert auf, als er seinen Tisch, relativ weit hinten im Raum, erreichte. Hier hinten fühlte er sich einigermaßen vor den Blicken des Blonden geschützt.

Doch schon im nächsten Augenblick war Harry schon wieder von oben bis unten angespannt, denn Draco hat sich gerade an ihm vorbeigeschoben, um an seinen eigenen Platz zu kommen. Harry blieb stocksteif stehen und wartete mit klopfenden Herzen, bis der Slytherin endlich an ihm vorbei war.

Um Merlins Willen, war der Gang schon immer so schmal gewesen, oder ging Draco absichtlich nah an ihm vorbei, sodass sich ihre Hände berührten und er die Präsenz des Blonden überdeutlich zu spüren bekam? Und seit warf ihn das eigentlich so dermaßen aus der Bahn? Er hatte sich doch schon öfters mit Draco geprügelt.

Harry musste ein genervtes Aufstöhnen unterdrücken, als er sich endlich auf seinen Platz fallen ließ. Draco, Draco, Draco… das ist MALFOY, verdammt noch mal! Merlin, das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein.

Gott, wäre er doch bloß im Bett geblieben. Oder besser, wäre er doch gar nicht erst noch mal losgegangen, um sein Zaubertränkebuch zu holen. Besagtes Buch lag übrigens immer noch ganz brav auf seinem Platz.

Leider half ihm das jetzt auch nicht mehr, denn Snape war schon auf dem Weg durch die Klasse, um die Aufsätze einzusammeln. Vor Harrys Platz blieb er schließlich stehen.

„Nun Mr. Potter, wo ist Ihr Aufsatz über Mondsteinpulver im Bezug auf das Fähigkeitselixier?"

Betreten senkte Harry den Kopf. Wahrheit oder gar nichts sagen? Eigentlich einerlei, aber so konnte er Hermines Misstrauen vielleicht endgültig ausschalten.

„Es tut mir Leid, Professor. Ich habe gestern mein Buch hier liegengelassen und konnte so leider meine Hausaufgaben nicht machen."

Snapes Augenbraue zuckte nach oben. „Ist das so? Auch wenn es mich eigentlich überhaupt nicht interessiert, muss ich Ihnen aber trotzdem die Frage stellen, warum Sie dann nicht hier her gekommen sind, um ihr Buch zu holen?"

Harry klappte die Kinnlade runter. „Was?"

„Sie haben mich sehr gut verstanden, Mr. Potter! Also?"

Oh Gott, oh Gott, OH GOTT! „Äh… ich wollte ja…"

„Und warum sehe ich dann Ihre Hausaufgaben nicht, wenn Ihre Absichten doch so vorbildliche waren?", fauchte Snape ihn.

Oh Merlin, Hilfe… Das konnte nur noch in einem Desaster enden. „Äh… ich… ich… ich wurde… aufgehalten!"

Am anderen Ende des Klassenzimmers war ein ersticktes Husten zu hören. Harry brauchte nicht hinzusehen, um zu wissen von wem dies stammte. Ihm war schließlich selber nach einem hysterischen Lachen zu Mute.

„Sie wurden also aufgehalten. Dann tut es mir wirklich furchtbar Leid, dass ich unserem Helden Hausaufgaben aufgegeben habe, wo er doch sooo beschäftig ist. 20 Punkte Abzug für vergessene Hausaufgaben, Mr. Potter. Wollen wir hoffen, dass sie nächstes Mal nicht _aufgehalten_ werden.", bellte der Lehrer zum Schluss und rauschte weiter zu Hermine.

Das Lachen auf der anderen Seite war noch ein bisschen lauter geworden und inzwischen kaum mehr mit einem unterdrückten Husten zu verwechseln. Harry schickte einen wütenden Blick in Malfoys Richtung. Was bildete sich dieser Kerl eigentlich ein? Das war schließlich alles seine Schuld.

Als Draco den Kopf wandte und Harry ebenfalls fixierte, wurde Harry klar, dass er einen schweren Fehler begangen hatte. Er hätte nicht gucken dürfen, hätte das Lachen einfach ignorieren sollen, doch so wurde sein Blick wieder einmal von den grauen Augen festgehalten.

Sofort spürte er die Hitze, die langsam, ganz langsam von hinten, über seinen Nacken, in seine Wangen kroch, denn der Ausdruck in diesen grauen Augen war der gleiche, wie der, als Draco ihn letzte Nacht geküsst hatte.

Sie funkelten vor Amüsement und Schalk.

Und Harry hatte wieder einmal das dringende Bedürfnis ganz schnell zu verschwinden.

**.oOÖOo.**

Einigen Stunden später saß Harry in der Bibliothek und versuchte verzweifelt über seinem Tränkeaufsatz nicht einzuschlafen. Snape hatte es sich natürlich nicht nehmen lassen, ihn neben den neuen Hausaufgaben auch den Aufsatz über das Mondsteinpulver schreiben zu lassen.

So saß er jetzt schon seit einiger Zeit in einer ruhigen Ecke der Bibliothek und versuchte etwas Vernünftiges aufzuschreiben. Leider kam er nicht wirklich gut voran, denn die letzte durchwachte Nacht, forderte jetzt doch ihren Tribut. Er hatte einfach zu viel zum Nachdenken gehabt, um Schlafen zu können.

So war es kein Wunder, dass keine 10 Minuten später der Wuschelkopf des Gryffindors auf das aufgeschlagene Buch sank und Harry tief und fest schlief.

**.oOÖOo.**

Harry entfuhr ein erschrockenes Japsen, als er irgendwann aus dem Schlaf schreckte. Dunkelheit umfing ihn, wie ein samtschwarzer Umhang. Es musste mal wieder weit nach der Ausgangssperre sein.

Gähnend raffte der Gryffindor seine Zaubertränkesachen zusammen. Dann musste er die Aufsätze eben morgen in der Freistunde fertig schreiben.

Auch auf dem Korridor war alles ruhig. Hätte er doch bloß seinen Tarnumhang dabei. Aber genau, wie schon in der letzten Nacht hatte Ron ihn so lange zugequatscht, bis Harry ihm den Umhang überlassen hatte. Der Rotschopf lag jetzt bestimmt mit Hermine ganz gemütlich im Raum der Wünsche, während Harry sich mal wieder heimlich durch die Gänge schleichen musste. Fehlte gerade noch, wenn er jetzt schon wieder auf Mrs. Norris traf.

Oder auf Malfoy…

Hastig schob Harry den Gedanken zur Seite. Er sollte nicht immer den Teufel an die Wand malen. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er diese Nacht ausgerechnet schon wieder auf Malfoy traf, war schließlich ziemlich gering. Außerdem: Was sollte der blonde Slytherin bitteschön mitten in der Nacht hier oben, so weit weg von den Kerkern, machen? Und normalerweise war das Glück schließlich auf seiner Seite.

„Potter, schon wieder mitten in der Nacht unterwegs? Das würde Filch aber gar nicht gerne sehen…"

Mit einem erschrockenen Aufschrei fuhr der Gryffindor herum. Seine Unterlagen entglitten seinen tauben Fingern, als er sah, wer da lässig mit verschränkten Armen an der Wand lehnte.

Draco Malfoy.

Oh Verdammt… Hatte er nicht Gestern erst gedacht, dass er vom Pech verfolgt sei. Er hätte es wissen müssen.

Immer noch vollkommen fassungslos starrte Harry den Slytherin an. Der Mondschein, der durch die Fenster fiel, offenbarte das leichte Lächeln des Blonden, als er sich von der Wand abstieß und langsam auf den Gryffindor zuschlenderte.

„Was denn Potter? Hat es dir jetzt die Sprache verschlagen?"

Harry war viel zu paralysiert, um sich zu rühren, doch der belustigte Tonfall des Slytherins holte ihn langsam auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück.

„Was… Was machst du hier?"

Da! Da war schon wieder dieses amüsierte Funkeln in den grauen Augen.

„Das Gleiche könnte ich dich fragen…"

„Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet, Malfoy", spukte Harry ihm entgegen. So langsam hatte er sich von seinem Schock erholt. „Was machst du hier?"

Doch Malfoy antwortete nicht. Er kam einfach nur mit langsamen Schritten auf Harry zu. Und Harry wich wieder einmal vor ihm zurück. Als er die Wand im Rücken spürte, stand Draco plötzlich ganz nah vor ihm.

Zu nah.

„Vielleicht ist Filch mal wieder unterwegs und dann wäre es doch ganz passend, dass wir uns getroffen haben, oder… _Harry_?", hauchte ihm der Slytherin ins Ohr. Harry versuchte ein Zittern zu unterdrücken, doch als der warme Atem des Blonden über seinen Hals strich, konnte er eine Gänsehaut nicht mehr verhindern.

„Du hast hier gewartet, Malfoy!", presste Harry hervor, eisern um Kontrolle bemüht. Wenn er jetzt nachgab, hatte Malfoy ihn für immer in der Hand.

„Aber nicht doch. Ein Malfoy wartet nicht! Ein Malfoy findet immer den passenden Augenblick!"

„Der passende Augenblick… Es war also ein passender Augenblick, um mich hier zu treffen?" Ungläubigkeit schwang in Harrys Stimme mit.

„Hm…" Die Stimme des Slytherins klang gedämpft, denn er hatte begonnen Harrys Hals mit sanften Küssen zu bedecken.

Bei Merlin… Harry fing nun doch an zu zittern. Er schaffte es nicht. Er schaffte es einfach nicht diesem blonden Teufel zu widerstehen. Das bewiesen schon seine Arme, die sich ohne sein Zutun um die Taille des Blonden geschlungen hatten.

„Warum, Draco?" Auf die leise Frage hin, hob Draco den Kopf und sah Harry in die Augen. Grau verschmolz mit Grün.

Doch als Draco Malfoy wieder einmal den Kopf senkte und die Lippen des Gryffindors mit seinen versiegelte, fielen Harrys Augen zu und die so alles entscheidende Frage rückte in den Hintergrund.

Leise seufzend legte er den Kopf schief, vertiefte den Kuss und schmiegte sich noch ein bisschen dichter an den Slytherin.

Später. Später konnte er das ‚Warum' auch noch klären.

**.oOÖOo.**

„Wo sind Ihre Hausaufgaben, Mr. Potter?"

Severus Snape schäumte vor Wut und Harry wurde auf seinem Platz immer kleiner.

„Nicht da, Sir?"

„NICHT DA?", brüllte Snape ihn an. „Ich will eine Erklärung, SOFORT!"

„Äh… ich wurde…"

„Jetzt sagen Sie nicht, Sie wurden schon wieder aufgehalten!", knurrte Snape leise.

„Nun… Ich… Ich fürchte schon…"

Bevor Snape ihn zusammenstauche konnte, war auf der anderen Seite des Klassenzimmers ein leises Lachen zu hören. Wütend fuhr Snape herum.

„Mr. Malfoy, was ist daran so lustig?", fauchte er seinen Lieblingsschüler an.

„Entschuldigung Professor, ich fand es bloß amüsant, wie viel beschäftig unser Held zu sein scheint. Und anscheinend bringt seine… _Beschäftigung_ ihn so sehr durcheinander, dass er sogar vergisst, dass er die Hausaufgaben gemacht hat. Schließlich liegen sie doch auf seinem Tisch, oder irre ich mich, Sir?"

Draco hatte es geschafft das Lachen komplett aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen, doch als sein Blick kurz zu Harry hinüber zuckte, konnte der Gryffindor den inzwischen altbekannten Schalk aufblitzen sehen. Vollkommen schockiert wurde er kurz von diesem Blick gefangen gehalten, dann realisierte er, was Draco da gerade gesagt hatte und sein Blick glitt hinunter zur Tischplatte.

Er konnte gerade noch verhindern, dass ihm der Mund fassungslos aufklappte, denn da lagen wirklich die beiden Aufsätze auf seinem Pult. In seiner krakeligen Handschrift. Er könnte schwören, dass sie ein paar Sekunden vorher noch nicht dagewesen waren…

Snapes drohender Tonfall riss ihn schließlich aus seiner Erstarrung.

„Mr. Potter? Sind das die beiden Aufsätze?"

Harry schluckte kurz und reichte ihm dann die beiden Pergamentrollen.

„Ja, Sir."

„5 Punkte Abzug für Ihre Dämlichkeit" Er rauschte wieder nach vorne. „Und Mr. Malfoy, 5 Punkte für ihre vorbildliche Aufmerksamkeit!"

Und die unbeantwortete Frage nach dem ‚Warum' war wieder da.

**.oOÖOo.**

Am späten Nachmittag saß Harry an einer geschützten Stelle am See.

Gedankenverloren starrte er in den Sonnenuntergang und bekam deshalb nicht mit, wie sich jemand nährte. Erst, als sich Draco neben ihn setzte, zuckte er erschrocken zusammen.

„Hey, hey, du bist doch sonst nicht so schreckhaft." War die Stimme des Slytherins zu vernehmen.

„Du schon wieder!", Harry klang erschreckend resigniert. Eigentlich war er hier hergekommen, um in Ruhe über diese Sache nachzudenken – um endlich ein bisschen Ordnung in diese verworrenen letzten beiden Tage zu bringen. Doch wie immer brachte Draco alle durcheinander.

Und das leise Lachen, das jetzt folgte, machte das Ganze nicht besser. Ernst sah Harry dem Slytherin in die silbrigen Augen.

„Warum, Draco?", wiederholte er seine Frage von letzter Nacht.

Der Blonde seufzte leise. „Ich… Ich weiß es doch auch nicht. Verdammt, weißt du eigentlich, wie oft mir diese Frage in den letzten zwei Tagen durch den Kopf gegangen ist?"

Obwohl die Frage rhetorisch gemeint war, antwortete Harry mit einem trockenen „Ja! Wahrscheinlich genauso oft, wie mir auch!"

Draco fing wieder an zu lachen. „Wahrscheinlich… Bei Salazar, ich weiß noch nicht mal, ob ich Filch und Mrs. Norris verfluchen sollte oder, ob ich mich bei ihnen bedanken sollte…"

Eine ganze Weile saßen sie schweigend beieinander, bis Draco die Stille durchbrach.

„Vielleicht soll ich dich einfach nur vom Hausaufgabenmachen abhalten…" Grinsend deutete er auf Harrys Unterlagen im Gras.

Jetzt fing auch Harry an zu lachen.

„Ich finde du bist ziemlich gut darin!"

Mit dieser neckenden Aussage zog er Draco zu sich heran und erstickte dessen Lachen mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Hausaufgaben konnte er auch später noch machen! Obwohl… Harry wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er in nächster Zeit noch des Öfteren mit unfertigen Hausaufgaben zum Unterricht erscheinen würde.

Aber eigentlich war ihm das gerade ziemlich egal, war sein letzter Gedanke, bevor der Slytherin ihn erfolgreich alles andere vergessen ließ.

**.oOÖOo. The End .oOÖOo.**

Hey Leute…

Na, wie hat euch das Produkt meiner Langeweile gefallen?

Wäre echt schön, wir ihr mir eure Meinung in einem kleinen Reviewchen mitteilt!^^ :D


End file.
